


On This Day

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about how Sheska  blackmailed   Führer  Mustang into allowing Kimblee to be pardoned and their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day

Sheska had waited for this day for almost a year. She was happy that she had such a wonderful man in her life now. She knew that most people didn't understand what she saw in him. She had lost friends and had complete strangers tell she was a stupid slut on the city streets. Her cheeks no longer burned with embarrassment. They didn't see his soul, and the love he poured into his letters. He wasn't perfect, but neither was she yet together they were whole. This morning she was plain Sheska, but tonight she would be Mrs. Zolf Kimblee.


End file.
